


The Shape of Your Tongue, the Flare of Your Wings

by sparklight



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Monsters, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23926249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklight/pseuds/sparklight
Summary: Poseidon sees the Gorgon Medusa in a flowering meadow, and decides he Wants To Bang That.Medusa... is amenable, after some persuasion.(This follows the older myth, where Medusa is born a Gorgon.)
Relationships: Medusa/Poseidon (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	The Shape of Your Tongue, the Flare of Your Wings

Poseidon sees her in a meadow, with sun on her scales and glittering wings, like they're made of metal. The feathers are still soft, and frame her back like water runs down rock, and her legs are heavy, shapely; strong. _Beautiful_. She turns, and her high forehead softens in the dips where the snakes spring out, rising up, still staring at him even before she's turned enough to lock eyes with him. She has tusks and fangs, thrusting out between soft lips, bone-white against her tanned skin. A warning, a weapon, but Poseidon wonders what it'd be to kiss around them, past them. Her cheeks are so hollow her cheekbones could cut mortal fingers, the shadows underneath them like caverns hiding secrets. Flashing eyes narrow, rich, deep colour unfairly hidden by her grimace, her lovely thick eyelashes.

"What?" She growls it; her voice is deep, but not without a sibilant melody, and her wings flare with her wary anger. The shadows are scintillating where they fall, the grass stilling as she shields it from the wind. She's powerful, but mortal. They both know he can see it, a lack of gleam to her skin, a weightlessness in her bones. He could crush her if he wanted; he's fought Titans and won.

"What's your name?" Poseidon grins, wide, wild, easy. Swaggers forward, snatches a rock up off the ground and twists it into shape and offers the Gorgon a simple band of metal, patterned like the scales on the snakes that are hissing around her head. They subside, the Gorgon's fiery eyes widening briefly. Narrows again, but she tips her head. Takes the armlet and turns it around and over in long, clawed fingers. She could scratch deep with those, deep enough, and with enough strength, it might take Poseidon a little to heal if he doesn't seek help for it. He intends not to.

"... Medusa," she says, and just as slowly as she'd inspected the armlet she slides it on. It's not craftsmanship, true, but it's a display of power, and she gives it a last, light little brush with her fingers. It's large enough, just, to sit around her bicep, hugging the muscle around the thick of it so it swells gently, but not bite so deep it'll be uncomfortable.

"Well, Medusa," Poseidon leans in, tips his head up for she's taller than he is, just by a little, "I'd like your thighs around my face and a chance to explore _all_ of your body."

She purses her lips, eyes still narrow. Her wings have settled back behind her, giving her a false halo of softness that contrasts against the rest of her, gentle twilight shadows around a sword. The tip of her tongue peeks out, pointed at the end like human tongues are not, and Poseidon adds that as another reason to kiss her. But he stays where he is, for now, while Medusa stares, one hand slowly coming up to hover between them. It could be a warding gesture, considering her claws, but her fingers are gently curved, her wrist relaxed.

"Why?" She looks him up and down, sneers. "You surely have goddesses and nymphs aplenty to choose from."

"And none of them look like you do. I want to see what you look like in pleasure."

A blink. Wide-eyed, bright like a forest fire, and then, slowly, Medusa smiles.


End file.
